Requiescat In Pace
by Dadeur And Bin's
Summary: Le Ministère condamne de nombreuses personnes innocentes pour prouver qu'il est actif dans le combat contre les mangemorts. Il veut prouver à la population qu'il ne craint rien ni personnes mais tout ce qu'il arrive à faire c'est plonger l'Angleterre...


**Disclamer:** Malheureusement pour nous, rien de ce monde ne nous appartient. Tout est à notre grande JKR que nous remercions pour ses Livres mais pas pour ses Films... (Quoi que le dernier n'est pas mal ! )

**Rating : T **(Pour le langage assez cru ! ^^ )

**Petit mot de l'auteur:** Deux frères et sœurs voulant mêler dans cette Fic Action, Aventure et surtout Réalisme ! Nous sommes aussi fans de commentaires, de petits mots d'encouragement et de vos réactions !  
Alors **faites nous rêver avec vos reviews** ! =P

**Résumé**: Le Ministère condamne de nombreuses personnes innocentes pour prouver qu'il est actif dans le combat contre les mangemorts. Il veut prouver à la population qu'il ne craint rien ni personnes mais tout ce qu'il arrive à faire c'est plonger l'Angleterre dans une terreur sans nom.

Ce récit commence 3 ans après la bataille finale…

**Requiescat in pace**

_**Winston Churchill disait : Plus loin on regarde vers le passé, plus loin on voit vers l'avenir. **_

Au niveau 2 du ministère de la magie seule une pièce était encore éclairée. A l'intérieur des affiches de faits divers décorées les murs, des notes de services jonchées le sol, des casiers étaient rempli de dossiers qui débordés et au milieu de ce capharnaüm un homme, brun, assez musclé avec des traits durs marqués par la violence était assis à son bureau rédigeant des notes sur un dossier qu'il avait lu et relu se demandant comment un être humain avait pu tuer un nombre de personne si important sans en éprouver le moindre remord.  
Il regarda une nouvelle fois la liste des victimes : Tous avaient le même point commun (que le bureau des Aurors avait pris des mois à trouver), ils étaient en forte majorité présents lors du procès de Morgan Davis. Cet homme travaillait à l'époque comme chef du département des transports magiques et fut juger pour avoir surveillé et bloqué le réseau de cheminé du Survivant. Un bouc émissaire de plus dans la campagne de Terreur du ministère.  
Comme de nombreuses personnes, il fut condamner à la prison à vie et c'est sans surprise que 6 mois plus tard on le retrouva mort dans sa cellule. Ensuite suivi une série de meurtre où l'on retrouvé les victimes, allongées, leurs baguette magique sur la poitrine.  
C'est le son de la porte qui retira l'homme de ses pensées elle s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme apparemment pressé :

- « Monsieur…, commença le garçon.  
- Potter, répondit l'Auror.  
- C'est l'heure.  
- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Il ferma son dossier et entreprit de mettre sa cape pour partir à la suite de l'apprenti Auror.  
En sortant du bureau leur marche fut interrompue :

« Auror McGregor des infos sur le tueurs avant le communiqué de demain pour la Gazette !

Casse toi Dennis ta rien à faire ici!

Toujours aussi aimable le Charlie! se moqua Dennis Crivey  
_L'Auror venait de sortir sa baguette._

Ok ok ! Mais si vous avez des nouv…  
_Le journaliste n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva pétrifié par McGregor._

Il commençait à me les briser celui la, ajouta l'Auror en adressant un clin d'œil à son apprenti. »

Et sur ces paroles les deux agents du ministère transplanèrent vers la prison d'Azkaban.

_**Joseph Conrad a dit: La croyance en une origine surnaturelle du mal n'est pas nécessaire. Les hommes sont à eux seuls capables des pires atrocités.**_

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul quelques chandelles éclairées la pièce de leurs faibles lueurs faisant danser des ombres. Cette même pièce était humide, crasseuse, froide et une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air. Au milieu de ce décor sordide se tenait un homme paralysé par des chaines contre le mur, la tête baissée, le corps endoloris. Son tortionnaire, lui, venait de s'en allait.

« C'est bon il est prêt a parler.

J'espère que t'y es pas allé trop fort cette fois Malefoy, on aimerait pouvoir l'interroger, dit Harry d'un air méprisant

Quoi ? tu veux un aperçu c'est ca ! Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard.

Hé calmez-vous les mioches ! Aller Potter on y va »

Les deux Aurors entrèrent dans la pièce .La première chose qui les marqua fut cette odeur nauséabonde mélangeant sueur et sang… Une table ainsi que trois chaises avaient été dressé. Harry détacha l'homme et le fit s'assoir sur la chaise qui ligota une nouvelle fois notre pauvre homme. L'apprenti Auror alla s'assoir de l'autre coté de la table au coté de …

«Charlie Mc Gregor…, murmura le prisonnier, l'Auror qui ma capturé et le célèbre Harry Potter. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance.

Harry regardait attentivement l'homme qui, après des heures de torture, arrivé à garder cet air calme et détendu.

N'essaye pas de m'amadouer espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu l'ouvriras que quand on te posera des questions c'est clair ? L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Très bien on peut commencer.

Charlie Mc Gregor lança un regard a Harry qui se muni aussitôt du dossier poser sur la table.

- Attestez-vous être bien Morgan Davis Jr ?

-Viens en au fait Harry on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! , l'interrompit McGregor sans même attendre de réponse.

-Au contraire, nous avons tout notre temps. Ne dit on pas que personne n'a jamais réussi à s'enfuir d'Azkaban, répondit le dénommée Morgan.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur connard mais si tu veux jouer on va jouer, fulmina l'Auror

La main d'Harry vint se poser sur son épaule signe que McGregor perdait son calme (règle n°1 Un auror doit toujours garder son calme.)

-Ecoutez quoi que vous direz vous ne pouvez plus vous en sortir tout ce qu'ont veux c'est vos aveux, alors je vous poserais la question qu'une seule fois. Avez-vous tué ces douze personnes ?

Une à une Harry disposa sur la table les photos des victimes côte a côte sauf trois qui avez été mis de coté. Un sourire sadique vint se poser sur son visage et avec décontenance il commença à parler :

-Ils l'ont tous mériter les uns autant que les autres et j'ai pris plaisir à les tuer, comme vous Harry Potter dite moi ce qu'ont ressent quand on venge la mort de ses parents. Nous ne somme pas si différent en fin de compte. C'est cette même haine qui a animé ce sentiment de vengeance.

-Ne me comparez pas à vous jamais je n'aurais tué d'innocents. répondit Harry

-Des innocents, ils ont tué mon père ! cria le détenu qui avait maintenant perdu le contrôle qu'il gardait depuis le début de l'interrogatoire.

- Très bien, et ces trois femmes alors ! Harry jeta les trois photos sur le bureau et regarda Morgan Jr

Pendant une fraction de seconde un éclair de fureur passa dans ses yeux mais disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux Aurors de le remarquer.

-Alors elles aussi elles ont tué votre père ! Gronda McGregor

Morgan Davis fusilla l'auror du regard avant de lui dire sur un ton las

-Non j'ai tous simplement pris goût au meurtre.

L'auror McGregor perdit le peu de calme qui lui rester et leva sa baguette vers Morgan, la chaise du détenu recula vers le mur a toute vitesse et sa tête resta coller sur le dossier de la chaise. On pouvait remarquer une fine entaille qui partait de l'oreille et qui avançait petit à petit vers son œil

-Et moi j'ai prit gout a la torture, enfoiré !cria Charlie

Harry voyant l'entaille arriver vers l'œil de Morgan stoppa l'auror et cria :

-On en a fini pour aujourd'hui !

Et ils sortirent sans un mot de plus tout deux ayant été troublé par les confessions du meurtrier. Qu'aurait fait Morgan Davis Jr si les aurors ne l'avaient pas arrêté à temps...


End file.
